Best Man, Best Friend
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: "Through the good times and the bad ones, whether I lose you or if I win, I know one thing that never changes... And that's you as my best friend." A Lucian one shot.


**Hey guys! I am back with another Lucian story. I was inspired to write and upload a story since we got a ustream! Let's talk about the ustream that was really cute with Ian, Lucy and his dogs! They were like a family! Ah! Lucian feels everywhere! I found the inspiration for this story on twitter and a lot of you might want to kill me after this story, but I won't spoil it for you. I do not own Ian or Lucy… that'd be weird.**

_I'll offer my shoulder when you cry_

_My hands to wipe your tears away_

_I will tell you stupid, corny jokes just to see your enthralling smile_

Ian's POV

Anxiousness. Happiness. Nervousness and joyfulness, that's what I'm feeling today, a wave of reality hits me as I turn off my digital alarm clock, It feels weird and unrealistic, I never thought this day would come. As anyone would say, it feels magical and unlifelike to say the least. Today is the day I'm marrying my long term girlfriend, Sophia. We've been through since college and today we are tying the knots. The wedding will be simple. The ceremony is held in a garden followed by the reception in spacious hall. Only our closest friends and family of course will be there. My whole Pretty Little Liars family will be there too and I am beyond ecstatic to know that their presence will be there. Despite them being there, the wedding is very private. A lot of people will probably think Keegan or Tyler or even an old friend of mine will be my best man, nope… they're wrong. My best man is such an important person to me. She's my best friend. I've known her for years now and yup. He's a she and her name is Lucy Hale. I even recall the moment I asked her.

_Flashback:_

_It was a bright, warm day in Los Angeles and I made a trip to Lucy's house to ask her one of the most important question. I stand on her apartment door and knocks softly. A few moments later a smiling Lucy opens her door to me and let me in._

"_Hey Luc!" I tell her as I envelope her into a tight hug._

"_Hey soon to be groom… what's up?" she asks as she sits us on the couch in her cozy apartment._

"_Uhm… I don't even know how to ask you this. Please know that you can say no if you don't want too, no hard feelings okay?" I tell her as I stop my rambling. She just gave me the "uh-huh, I get what you're saying, keep talking" look. I took a deep breath and continued._

"_I want you to be my best man." I look at her awed expression and see the surpriseness in her face._

"_I would love too." She gave me a hug and I felt myself releasing a huge amount of breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. no other questions were implied, we spent the entire day chit-chatting like old times._

_End of flashback._

I went to the kitchen and see my family there. I greeted everyone good morning and we started this long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the limo with my family. We entered the beautiful garden that has been embellished with thousands of delicate flowers, sparkly garlands and a lot of white things. I guess white gets really serious in weddings. I see some of our friends seating on the white chairs decorated in every fancy way. I caught glimpse of my PLL family sitting in the middle row. Now it truly feels unreal. I feel someone tap my shoulders lightly and I ever turn so slowly only to reveal my best "man" Lucy. She looks dazzling in her white and grey-ish ombred chiffon dress. The tube top hugs her upper torso so neatly and the lower part of the dress flows ever so gently. Her hair is up in a messy, yet classy bun with strays of hair falling around the sides of her face, framing the dashing structure that she has. Her make up light and natural, giving her the sweetest looks and brightest glow. She looks stunning in general.

"Wow. You look beyond lovely Luc." I said as I hauled her in my arms. Her alluring scent waft through the air, a smell of floral and candy, sweet but not too strong.

"And you look handsome in that suit." She said in a teasing tone. We laugh lightly and she asked a few seconds later…

"Are you nervous?"

"I am. It still feels unrealistic you know? It was just yesterday I propose to her, now it's actually here." I tell her with honesty lacing my voice; she gives me an angelic smile and said…

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

"Ian, your bride is here. The wedding is going to start soon." Our wedding coordinator tells Lucy and I. we got into position in the altar, Lucy by my side considering she's my best man. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze, giving me a reassuring smile. I mouthed a simple thank you, took a deep breath and I heard the orchestra started playing their music.

Goodbye unmarried life, hello husband duties!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Cassandra, Sophia's sister and maid of honour for that moving speech. May we call on Miss Lucy Hale, the groom's best man." The host of the wedding called on Lucy. I see her standing up from her table with the rest of the cast. I embrace myself for what she's bound to say. I see her get into the microphone and give it a little tap to make sure it's working.

"Hey guys! How y'all doin'?" she starts, I know she's pretty nervous but knowing Lucy, she's a woman filled with confidence, poise and grace.

"You guys are probably wondering why Ian's best man isn't a dude… I don't know either but I am more than honored to be his best woman I guess." Everyone lightly chuckles at her introductory.

"I've known Ian for almost seven years now. I got to know him very well. Over the course of those years. It all started with an audition for this TV show, in his green sweater that was very teacher like as Ian would say. I have a speech saved in my phone but I thought, screw it. Everything should come from the heart right? We've had a lot of memories together both on set and off set. Our casual pranks to each other, teasing each other and filming and working together. Ian is a fantastique actor, as we all know. He loves his craft and he is so good at it. I know there is so much in store for him in this industry. I loved working with him because he's very professional and I learned from him. But most of all, Ian is an amazing guy. He is an extra- ordinary friend. He is that friend you know will always be there for you no matter what. I am so thankful for Pretty Little Lairs, not just because I starred on it but because I met one of the bestest friend ever, I got the privileged to know such an awesome dude. Sophia, you are very lucky to have Ian, he loves you very much and remember that. He is very lucky to have found you. You two make such an amazing couple. I wish you all the best and all the happiness in the world. I am so glad to be a part of your special day. Cheers to the both of you!" She finishes her speech with a tint of tears spilling down her face. I walk up to her, kiss her forehead and we hugged in such a comfortable manner. Tears are also flowing in my eyes. We pulled from the hug and laugh at our current emotional state. The host announced that the dance party is about to start and everyone started to move onto the center of the reception hall. Loud music blared everywhere. I tugged on Lucy's hand and she looks at me questioningly, I mouthed her "follow me" and she held my hand as I take her to a more peaceful area.

"Thanks Luc for doing this. Thanks for agreeing to being my best man or best woman should I say? You made this event extra special." I say to her as tears starts to roll down my face. She looks at me lovingly with gave me a soft smile and she began to speak.

"Don't say anything until I told you so…" She starts.

"Your very welcome, Ian. I'm glad you picked me and you know I'd do it in a heartbeat. I didn't say this during my speech because I felt like it has to be between us in a more personal way. I hope nothing changes between us. I know that you are married now and things will be thoroughly different but I hope we still stay friends. Sophia is one lucky girl. I hope one day someone will look at me and love me the way you look at her and love her. And on my wedding day, you'll be one of my bridesmaid, promise okay? I wish you all the best Ian, getting to be friends with you is one of the most amazing privileges I had and I hope you know that I am just so happy for you. You will always be my one and only shmian." She's crying at the end of her speech. She bows down her head, and I immediately brought my hand to her chin and made her look at me.

"Goose, what makes you think things will change between us? Our friendship will remain. You are one beautiful woman inside and out. You will find a man who will love you dearly and if someone breaks your heart, I'll break their face. That's a promise I'll keep. I'll always be here for you no matter what and yes, I'll be one of your bridesmaids on your wedding day. Lucy, you will always have a special place in my heart. You are my best friend, my only tiny little Lucy goose okay?" I wipe her tears away. I gave her one of the most reassuring hug and she did the same as tightens her hold on me. I smile as I let the comfortable silence comforts the both of us.

"Look at us being emotional and all." We laugh and then she gave me a sweet kiss on the cheeks. I smiled at her and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

_Through the good times and the bad ones,_

_Whether I lose you of if I win,_

_I know one thing that never changes…_

_That's you being my best friend_

**So… How was that? I know, it was quite painful. I also had a hard time writing it because that's like major heartbreak for me. I didn't quite get into details with the whole wedding part and Sophia part mainly because it's a Lucian story and it's already painful enough to be typing this kind of story. Pretty sad. But I love how it turned out; I hope you guys liked it. I'll be back with a cute and fluffy story, so don't you worry child. Oh and by the way, I need a song inspiration for a story. I have a few in mind but I want your guys' opinion. Leave them on the review section and again, if you have any request please leave those on the review section as well. And don't forget to review! They keep me going. I hope you lovely people have a fabulous day and I'll see you on my next story! Toodles! **


End file.
